


Out Loud

by socksaregoodshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, M/M, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: I have no words





	Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all thirsty

“Oh fuck,” Kamasaki gasped, covering his eyes with his arm as Futakuchi’s lips caressed his inner thigh. “Kenji…”

Futakuchi hummed in amusement and in question, planting another featherlight kiss against the skin of Kamasaki’s thigh.

“Yeah?” He teased the waistband of Kamasaki’s boxer shorts, pulling it away from Kamasaki’s skin and snapping it back against taut flesh.

“You’re taking too long.”

“Just savouring it.” Futakuchi smirked, hooded eyes closing as he kissed over Kamasaki’s aching erection through the thin cloth separating them. Kamasaki groaned in frustration.

There was already a small patch of precome on Kamasaki’s shorts, and Futakuchi only added to it with his saliva as he begn to mouth at his cock and tease him through the fabric.

If someone had told Kamasaki that he’d have the brattiest member of their old team between his legs, totally domineering and in control – not that he’d ever admit that out loud – well, he wouldn’t have believed them.

But now that’s exactly what was happening.

He breathed a sigh as the cool evening air hit his aching cock as Futakuchi dipped his waistband below the head. The reprieve was short lived, however, as Futakuchi’s flushed lips stretched over his shaft.

Kamasaki moaned louder this time and it took all of his strength not to fuck up into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Not yet, anyway.

He’d let Futakuchi have his fun first – another thing he’d never admit out loud.

Futakuchi took him down until Kamasaki’s cock was pressed against the back of his throat.

Fuck. No gag reflex.

Kamasaki breathed in through his nose and then exhaled shakily as Futakuchi lifted off before sinking down again.

Futakuchi fought away a grin, fully aware of what he was doing to the other as he set back to work on Kamasaki’s cock. He reached for his own to relieve some of the ache, rubbing himself through his scant clothing.

He felt Kamasaki’s hips twitch as he lifted off only to settle with Kamasaki at the back of his throat once more.

Kamasaki’s fingers wound into Futakuchi’s hair, tugging as a feral rasping moan escaped his lips.

Futakuchi enjoyed the ache that began to settle in his jaw as Kamasaki’s cock disappeared into the warm, wet cavern of his mouth again.

Kamasaki moaned loudly as his cock hit the back to Futakuchi’s throat again, the latter swallowing around him.

He moved off Kamasaki’s member until just the head was poised between his lips, lying heavy on his tongue. He used his hand to cover the part no longer in his mouth.

“Fuck”

A few strokes had Kamasaki cursing and seeing stars. He finally thrust his hips.

Finally.

Futakuchi smirked around the head, lifting away altogether.

“Fuck my mouth.”

“What was that?” Had he heard right?

“Fuck~ my~ mooouth~”

Kamasaki growled, fingers running through Futakuchi’s hair.

He parted his lips again, suckling the head between them and relishing the feeling as Kamasaki thrust into his mouth, tongue working the sensitive underneath of his shaft.

Kamasaki’s grip on Futakuchi’s hair intensified and his pace quickened as he began fucking into Futakuchi’s mouth canting his hips.

The wet heat was heaven for Kamasaki and he drove Futakuchi down onto his cock, thrusting up to meet his face.

He was close.

Already so close.

Curse Futakuchi.

Curse his pretty mouth.

Curse his lack of gag reflex.

Curse everything about Futakuchi.

His toes curled and heat pooled in his lower abdomen.

“Fuck. _Fuck, Kenji—”_

His pace increased and he began jerking his hips in earnest into Futakuchi’s mouth, drawing ever nearer to his orgasm.

Eventually Kamasaki was tipped over the edge by Futakuchi’s expert tongue and lips. Hitting the back of Futakuchi’s throat one last time before coming down his throat.

“Shit, fuck.” He panted, looking down at Futakuchi as the latter swallowed all that he could.

Such a good brat when he had a cock in his mouth – not that he would ever admit it out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [Tumblr!!](https://i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank.tumblr.com/)


End file.
